This invention pertains to fish habitat structures, and more particularly to a structure formed from used tire casings held together in a form which can be submerged in a fish related environment and which then will provide chambers into which fish can swim and be concealed or protected.
In many instances, currently both in artificially created fishing ponds formed by dams in streams or formed by excavations below a groundwater line, and also in streams which have been cleared or straightened to provide enhanced drainage, fish are not provided with natural submerged objects to provide habitat. Such matters as submerged trees or exposed tree roots and the like are simply not available. The growth of fish population is not encouraged by such clearing, and use of the pond or stream as a recreational facility is greatly lessened.
Artificial structures to provide underwater habitat are becoming more common. Such structures as wooden crates have been used, and even old auto bodies have been suggested to serve the purpose.
By the present invention, applicant proposes to assemble a structure from used auto tire casings in a particular assembly which will provide excellent shelter for fish and be ecologically sound. Additionally, the materials used in the structure are waste material, usually difficult to dispose of so that use of such structure provides both the benefit of better recreation as well as a disposal resource for at least a limited amount of the otherwise waste material.